<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Different Morning by shybright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739260">A Little Different Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright'>shybright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Just go for it MC please, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A self-indulgent drabble about how MC is tempted to kiss Satan just as she wakes up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Different Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>can't be more honest than that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The best place in the world has to be in the arms of someone you love; whether it be a parent, a friend or a lover - fortunately for MC, it's the third option.</p><p>Even luckier for her is that her morning has started off with staring right at the handsome face of her lover, calm and peaceful, the sound of his slow breathing accompanying the beats of her heart. MC's head is laying on the crook of his arm, giving her a wonderful view while the other arm rests on her waist.</p><p>
  <em>A very good morning to me.</em>
</p><p>Her heart warms as she continues to gaze up at the demon with disheveled blonde hair from the course of sleep, a smile slowly appearing on her face at the fact that he looks so normal, like he doesn't spew threats and diss his brothers on a daily basis.</p><p><em>Well</em> - she thinks as her eyes take note of his long eyelashes; probably longer than hers, he looks dashing after all -<em> I still adore him anyway.</em></p><p>She focuses on his nose next. Tall and slightly upturned, both curved and straight at the perfect places like he was a greek god- <em>demon.</em></p><p>Her eyes trail to his lips which are partly open. Red in colour as if just freshly bitten. Looking soft- although actually, it <em>is</em> soft, MC has firsthand experience in… tasting it. And they look absolutely tempted to be greeted first thing in the morning. <em>Maybe I should wake him up with that.</em></p><p>MC relents to her thought, slowly digging an elbow into the mattress to push herself up and trying as quietly as possible to flip herself onto her stomach so she can do what she plans to do in ease. Heat spreads to her cheeks as she leans over and closer to him, Satan's adorable face, until their lips are mere inches from each other. </p><p>It is only when she becomes close enough does she realise how… inappropriate she's behaving, deciding to wake him up with a kiss? Embarrassment immediately floods her following after the hesitation. It is as if she is too desperate for his touch that she is acting like this. Sure, she wants to shower him with love but the current situation makes it seem like she's taking advantage of him. She shakes her head in shame. <em>I'll just do it when he's awake.</em></p><p>MC decides to pull away, albeit almost, when she sees his pair of eyelids open to reveal his bright, green eyes staring directly into her brown ones.</p><p>A smirk forms on his lips as he brings a hand to her nape, enjoying the look of confused shock on her face. "If you aren't going to do it, I will." And with that, he kisses her deeply, lightly pushing her head forward to meet his demand. MC relaxes into it, closing her eyes to savour the moment she wanted to initiate moments ago but was reluctant, though for what? When he's more expressive of his desire of how much he wants her at probably seven in the dark morning. It is as if he wishes to reassure her that it's okay to want your partner just as soon as you wake up and subconsciously giving MC the permission <em>she</em> needs to do so.</p><p>The two detach to take some air. MC catches a joyful smile on Satan's glowing face like a child finally getting candy before being pulled into another kiss, this time a lot more deeper with a heap of feelings.</p><p>"Next time," Satan says breathlessly after pulling away to give their lungs a break, he connects their foreheads together to substitute for the loss of contact, "I don't want you to hesitate to kiss me good morning."</p><p>MC gasps loudly in surprise, sitting herself up as the blush on her cheeks darken. Satan can't help but reminisce them of two tomatoes. "Y-you were awake the whole time? So you woke before me?"</p><p>He frowns at the loss of warmth, leaning himself forward to take her into his arms again. He pecks her forehead to still her wiggling, gently caressing the top of her head.</p><p>"Of course," Satan murmurs teasingly against her hairline, while continuing to stroke her head. "You're not the only one who likes to stare at their sleeping lover."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! 💕</p><p>it's short but i really want to fluff up satan and squeeze him</p><p>...also i spent close to an hour trying to think of a good title and summary then just went uGH IT'S 1AM LET'S JUST THROW SOMETHING and boom it's born. but it's still bad. plz help.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>